


Behind the glass doors

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck gets a second chance, Coda, Episode: s01e01, Gen, Hospitals, Second Chances, Set after s01e01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: Coda for s01e01 : Buck goes through the glass doors and into the hospital to check on the baby they rescued from the pipe.
Kudos: 51





	Behind the glass doors

**Author's Note:**

> I've started my rewatch of the entire show and wanted to write something for today's episode, about Buck and second chances.  
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

Buck usually spends his days off with his roommates, whether staying in with pizzas and video games or terrible tv programs, or going out and flirting with whomever he meets. It’s easy for him, it’s what he does.

Today feels different though. Video games feel pointless and girls, well girls are what got him into trouble so maybe he could do without for a little while.

He’s been given one last chance and for once in his life he intends to deserve it. For once in his life there’s someone he truly doesn’t want to disappoint, the man who gave him that last chance.

He’s standing in front of the hospital entrance, knowing that he’s not supposed to go behind the glass doors, like Bobby said. He really wants to follow the man’s example but maybe, just this time. It feels right going in.

It doesn’t take much convincing for the nurse to let him go through the NCU hallway. A little flirting, a charming wink and soon Buck is facing the nursery’s glass window. Only one of the five cradles he sees is functioning, with the smallest creature asleep inside in what he hopes is a peaceful sleep.

“She’s so small,” a voice beside him says. He turns his head to see the girl they rescued that day, the girl he wanted to leave on the sidewalk when all he could think of was protecting that tiny baby in his arms. The guilt hits him hard, aware of what his stubbornness could’ve caused. “I remember you,” she adds.

Buck closes his eyes, readying himself for the blame, the rightful blame he’s about to receive.

“Thank you, for saving her,” she says with kindness, taking him aback. 

He tries to speak, to say that he was just doing his job but the words don’t feel right. He was only doing half of his job that day, he knows that now.

“I’m sorry,” he chooses to say, looking at her, “I almost let you die out there. If Sergeant Grant hadn’t been there--”

She takes a minute before speaking again, and Buck can see tears in her eyes. “I made a stupid decision because I was so scared, but you gave us a second chance, all of you.”

“Hey, come here,” he says opening his arms, offering a hug. She starts sobbing against his chest and he breathes as slowly as he can, hoping it’ll sooth her. “I know a thing or two about second chances,” he says.”I know it’s a lot of pressure, because you wanna do the right thing and not waste that chance, right?”

She gets out of the hug and nods, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

“I don’t know what’s best for her,” she whispers.

Buck smiles. “I think that’s what second chances are, to have more time to figure it out, what’s best for her and for you.”

She nods again, turning to look back at the room and that newborn, unaware of the turmoils of the world outside her cradle.

When Buck gets back from the hospital the house is empty, his roommates gone out for the night and Buck feels grateful for the silence. With everything quieting down, around and inside him, maybe he too has the time to figure out how to not waste his second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this ship-free story, come tell me what you thought of it!!  
> Like always, kudos, emojis and comments are treasures ♥


End file.
